Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply management method for electronic devices.
Related Art
In an office, work is carried out using a plurality of electronic devices such as a computer, a printer and a projector. Such the electronic devices are used usually in a state of being placed on a table and become usable when supplied with electric power via cables and adaptors from an outlet arranged usually near the table.
In recent years, due to widespread use of various kinds of electronic devices, many cables, adaptors, chargers etc. are required for power supplying. As a result, since these cables etc. are disposed on the table and in the periphery thereof in a disorderly fashion, there arise problems such as spoiling of appearance and degradation of working efficiency.
In order to solve such the problems, techniques disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2005-94843) and patent literature 2 (JP-A-2008-36101) are proposed.
Each of the patent literatures 1 and 2 discloses a system in which an electronic device is supplied with electric power from a desk by merely placing the electronic device containing a power receiving coil on the top plate of the desk containing a power supplying coil.